Between Love and Hate
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: On temporary hold Youko and King En are investigateing The Shadow Syndicate. Will it lead them to Taikei and King Tai? Will they be in time to discover the ancient evil that is breaking free of it's prison and save the 12 Kingdoms? King EnYoukoAllen and
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan-fiction so please read and review. Constructive criticism is a good thing. But please remember the constructive part of that statement. :-)

This picks up soon after the anime left off. Could be considered slightly AU because I brought over a character from Escaflowne but I did it through a shoku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twelve Kingdoms or Escaflowne (except on DVD)

Kinpa Palace shone brightly in the morning light. Queen Sekiraku, also known as Sekishi or Youko to her friends, looked out upon the gardens. For a queen she was very plainly dressed in a black robe. Her red hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. It fell down her back in a crimson cascade of hair. Her royal sword Suigu lit from within with a blue light. Unsheathing it Youko looked down at the blade; for a moment, all she could see were her own emerald green eyes looking back at her. Then another picture took it's place as Suigu started showing her visions. She saw the people in her country being killed violently. Then she saw herself and the attack that was made against her own life. She saw what really happened. Kantai happened to notice the concealed toki weapon of the men who had come for an audience with her, and arrested the men. Then she saw an alternate possibility of the men slipping past and attacking her she saw a vision of herself lying dead in a pool of blood. Then the ghastly image faded and she was left alone to her thoughts.

She pondered the problem facing her children. Then she smiled as she realized she had just thought of her people as her children. Just as Enho had suggested she should. _This place has changed me so much. I have come a long way from the girl I used to be back in Japan. I only hope I can continue to improve and hopefully someday I will be the queen these people need and deserve. Instead of the pathetic, useless one I have been. _She thought remembering the problem with the traitor Shoukou and how her people had to suffer because she knew nothing about his treachery.

"Your majesty, Rakushun and Shoukei are requesting an audience with you. They are right outside." Youko's Gyokuyou. Asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Youko smiled brightly. "I have been expecting them. Please send them in, perhaps they would like to share a breakfast with me." Gyokuyou bowed and exited the room to immediately be replaced by two of her closest friends. Shoukei a young woman with long blue hair who was about Youko's age of 16 (at least physically) and Rakushun, a rat hanjyuu who was currently wearing his human form, he was tall with silver hair. She was briefly surprised that he was in human form he usually preferred to go about in his giant rat form. It was the form he was most comfortable with even though most of the people in this world seemed to frown upon it.

"Shoukei, Rakushun, it is so good to see you both! How are your studies going Rakushun?"

"Oh, They are going alright Youko, fall break just started today So I don't have any classes for the next 2 weeks."

"He is at the top of his class!" Shoukei stated making Rakushun blush.

"I am not surprised. Rakushun is very wise."

"Aw, Will you two stop it!" Rakushun cried out his face turning an even darker shade of red. Together Shoukei and Youko laughed.

"I am sorry Rakushune, but it is only the truth. Oh I thought you would like to know, the new school is well under construction. It should be ready by winter time."

"That is very good news."

"Join me for breakfast?" Eagerly nodding they went to the patio where the servants had prepared a variety of foods for them. Together they ate and laughed enjoying each others company. When everything was eaten however, Rakashune and Shokay became very serious.

"We were glad you asked us to come and see you today because we have heard something that is making us very concerned."

Yoko sighed she had an idea of what was coming. "We have heard that there was another attempt on your life. Is that true?"

"I am afraid so. They are calling themselves the Shadow Syndicate and apparently they are after all kaikyaku and taika in all of the kingdoms. King En has also had someone attempt to assassinate him as well. People who are Kaikyaku and taika are being targeted in many kingdoms whether they are senine or not."

"My goodness, what about Suzu? The last I knew she was journeying to visit Queen Sai." Shoukei asked concerned for her friend and fellow courtesan of Youko's royal court.

"Kantai chose several men from the Royal Army to go with her she should be safely in the Sai Royal Palace by now. She planned to visit for a while so try not to worry about her. Queen Sai will keep her safe. Rakushun I am not sure how to tell you this so I will just come right out and say it they seem to also be targeting hanjyuu as well."

"I'm more worried about you Youko." Rakushune stated. "I think you should organize a personal bodyguard. It is a standard practice for royalty to have their own personal guard."

"King En dosn't have one." Youko pointed out. "I have Jyouyuu, Hyouki and Hankyo they protect me very well." Youko smiled as she remembered the first time she saw the two giant youma who were keiki's shirei. One was a wolf like creature and one was like a dog but both were giagantic. Then there was Jyouyuu, Youko's constant companion. He was a spirit creature that resided within her very own body. He could take control of her body and fight to protect her with incredible strength and skill.

"But if Keiki is ever put under a spell again like he was when you first came here you would only have Jyouyuu."

"Thankyou for your concern Rakushun, Shoukei; I assure you I will consider your suggestion. Now that, that is out of the way...Rakushun since you will be on Autumn break I wonder if you would care to accompany me to go visit your mother?"

"My mom?" Rakushune repeated surprised. "With everything that is going on you want to go visit my mother? We would have to leave Kay and travel to Coe. Without a king in Coe conditions are getting worse and worse there. With men looking to assassinate you I think you should stay here in the royal palace. It isn't safe for you to go out there."

"I thought you would be excited to go see her, you haven't been home since you left to take me to En. It will be fine. I will go in disguise. I also intend on bringing Jyouyuu, Hyouki and Hankyo."

"Why do I have the feeling you are planning something other than just a visit?" Shoukei asked slyly. "I think I had better go with you too."

"Actually Shoukei, I wanted to ask a favor of you. It will be completely voluntary and perhaps a little dangerous but I was hoping you would take as many guards as you need and contact Koshou and find out anything he knows about what is happening with the Shadow Syndicate and more importantly what king or queen is sponsoring them."

"What?" Rakushune cried out in startled surprise.

"Yes, when King En and I were attacked while I was visiting him. There were shirei and youma helping our attackers. I am glad to hear that it isn't widely known that a ruler is behind the Shadow Syndacates actions? I would like to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

"I'll bet." Shoukay agreed. "If the people knew they would all debate about which ruler was following the will of the heavens and which was risking Shitsudo by warring on other kingdoms. People could end up panicking chooseing sides all kinds of problems could come out of this. I will be glad to go. It will be good to see Koshou again. I will go in disguise only a couple of guards should go with me. More would draw attention and unwanted questions."

"It is your decision, but however you choose to go please be carefull. Oh and one more thing. Taiki, the kirin of Tai, was also a taika I have suspicions that his disappearance may have been a result of the Shadow Syndicates actions. I could be mistaken but please keep your ears open to any thing that may indicate that I am right."

Allen Shezar, Knight of Astoria, stood watching his sister Celena and her new husband enter the carriage to journey to their new home. She had fallen in love with a young scientist from the New Republic of Zaibach. He was going to be journeying to the other side of the world and it would be unlikely that he would ever see her again. The man had faithfully sworn to care, defend and protect Celena with his dying breath. Still that would not have been enough for Allen to approve of the union if it wasn't for Celena. She loved him, and wanted to go with him. So Allen stood once again feeling his heart breaking. Once more a woman he loved and had sworn to protect was leaving him. First it was Princess Marlene, then Hitomi, a young girl from the mystic moon and a place she called Japan, and now even Celena.

The carriage drove away and soon Allen was left alone with his thoughts and the cloudy day. Walking down to the beach he listened to the calling of the gulls and the gentle lapping rhythm of the tides. His long blond hair blew out behind him as he sat down in the sand and watched the tide as it came crashing in.

_What am I going to do now? What am I, and what good do I do if there is no one to protect? _He thought within his mind. _Why am I even here?_

A strange light appeared out of the ocean along with a sudden summer storm. Instantly Allen was battle ready hand to the hilt of his sword. _Is it some kind of attack from some strange new enemy? _Allen thought running down the dock to get a better look at what was going on.

A loud crash alerted him to his danger a moment too late and he was swept into the ocean by a large wave. Struggling wildly against the currant Allen was swept out to the very heart of the storm. Desperately trying to keep his head above water another wave crashed down upon him plunging him under the water and into the murky depths. Churning and spinning in the wild currant Allen became disoriented and didn't know what way was up or down. As he was being washed through the shoku all went black and Allen knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you Sarah8 for reviewing. I appreciate any and all support I can get. I also appreciate constructive criticism. Please everybody review and tell me what you like and don't like. Also I still haven't decided who will end up with Youko. I apologize to any fans of the Keiki x Youko pairing. I just wouldn't know how to write that...after what happened with Yo-Ou I just cannot imagine that. I also imagine Keiki with Kaiko (his Nyokai) or with Tairin, the Kirin of Tai.

I do not see the point of putting this in every chapter but I do not own Twelve Kingdoms. Or Allen (ooh what a thought! Just kidding...kind of.) Ack start the chapter!

The sky was a beautiful robins-egg blue. Traces of clouds danced in the golden light of the evening sun. _It's a perfect day for flying._ Rakushun thought. Then looking over at Youko who was flying on a kiijuu next to him, he sighed. Something was wrong. He could feel it. She was hiding something from him. She seemed very anxious to arrive at his mother's home, yet, determined to hide the fact. She wanted to go straight there with no stopping. Quite a flight! Truth be told he was glad to hurry there. _The earlier we arrive the longer we can visit. _The only draw back to being a student of Diagaku in the kingdom of Kei was that he was not able to regularly check up on her. He was about to comment, yet again, about Youko's odd behavior when she asked in a curious tone.

"Rakushun...why is it that you are always in your human form? You used to prefer your hanjyuu form."

"It's sort of a challenge to myself. I realized recently that I was out of balance. I never took my human form growing up, as a result I don't know this part of me. In classes I had problems with riding and archery. Even just walking around this way, I often trip. I realized that I was not complete as a person because I have been ignoring a part of what I am. You told me once that you want your people to be masters of themselves. I guess I am trying to follow your wisdom and advice."

Youko's cheek's turned a light shade of pink. "Rakushun." She whispered feeling a lump in her throat. She felt touched that he took her words so to heart.

"Besides in the summertime it will help me to be cooler." Rakushun's eyes twinkled merrily. Youko laughed brightly and for a moment his Youko had come back. She had changed so much from when he first found her in the rain. She had become such an incredible woman...er...queen. Suddenly she seemed to bite her lower lip and turned her face away from him.

"Youko..." Rakushun whispered so she could barely hear his voice over the wind. "Please tell me what is wrong?"

Sighing Youko turned to face him with a brilliant smile. "It's just silly really. Nothing worth getting worked up over. Nothing to worry about...really."

"Really." Rakushun stated getting worried.

"It was because of a nightmare I had last night. That's all...nothing to worry about at all."

Rakushun wrenched his head to the side considering her words. He remembered something she had told him once about the sword Suiguu warning her of approaching danger through her dreams and visions. "Your royal sword sends you dreams and visions. Youko what did you dream about?"

"Did I ever tell you about how much that sword likes to lie and play around with my mind? Like I said, I am sure it is nothing to worry about at all."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't be worried." A thought occurred to him and he could have hit himself for not considering it earlier. He had been asked to come to the palace early this morning. Normally Youko asked him to come visit her well in advance. Even breakfast was quite rushed but done in such a way as too not seem alarming. They left almost immediately after he had agreed to go with her. She had everything ready. She only had to argue with Kantai, and Rakushun, himself, about not taking an armed escort. Insisting again she was safer if she was able to blend in among the people.

_How could I be so slow?_ Rakushun asked himself. _Even Shoukei had mentioned that she had a feeling Youko was going for more than just a visit!_ Rakushun realized then, in his sudden rush to hurry home, that she had even chosen the fastest kiijuu. It was about the fastest way to travel in the twelve kingdoms, next to a kirin's back. Thanks to them they were almost to his home a journey that would have taken well over a month on foot, and overnight on most kiiju was made in just an afternoon.

Allen woke on a sandy shore. Spitting sand from his mouth, he dragged himself to his feet. He still had his sword, but it was wet much like the rest of him. His body, stiff from the cold, turned slowly to look out at the ocean beyond. The sight that met his eyes was one he knew he would never forget.

An alien ocean stretched out before his widened eyes. The tide was changing. Beyond the tide, however, he could see whirlpools and eddies swirling in strange colors of blue and green.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself. _Could this be the Mystic Moon where Hitomi was from?_ Racking his mind, he strained for the name she called it. Earth...And the country's name was Japan.

Forcing himself to turn from the strange sight; lest he stand and gape forever, Allen walked toward the forest scanning as he did for driftwood. He needed a fire. Allan had seen strong men reduced to death by nothing more than being wet on a cold day.

King En, also known as Shouryuu or Naotaka Saburou Komatsu, moved soundlessly shifting from shadow to shadow. Like a ghost in the night he shifted from the camp into the woods beyond. When certain that no one had followed him or would hear his commands he stopped and spoke into the darkness. "Kibou, report."

From the ground arose a Sanki Youma who stood ready for any command to be given. "Her majesty left Kinpa Palace with the rat hanjyuu this morning and flew to Kou."

Shouryuu scowled. This wasn't a part of the plan. _Well at least they are close._ He thought to himself. "Go." He stated. "You know what I want you to do." The creature which at first appeared to be an oversized dog seemed to stretch and change it's shape until it appeared to be a Kochou, or youma that resembles a crow. It then took off into the air and flew toward a little house in Kou. The same little house that Youko and Rakushun were racing toward.

Thank-you for reading chapter two! Now, please, check the little box and let me know what you think about it. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Well I hope you are enjoying my story. I am sorry it took so long to update. This may turn into a monthly one. I am writing two fanfiction stories and 1 fictionpress story. Right now things have been busy with mandatory overtime at work and helping family members at home. And of course reading lots of fan fiction.

I have been told that my language skills need improvement. This is not news to me, I do try. I am sorry. I have serious difficulties really proofreading something if it is not on paper. I need a printer and a red pen to really proofread. Even then I end up with something called comma splices. (Whatever they are.) If there is anybody who would like to proof read my chapters before I post please let me know.

Oh, and in regard to the spelling of the characters names I am taking it directly from the translations on the DVD's and in the DVD covers. Lacking any other form of reference material this will have to do for now. They did say that they wanted the spellings to be a little different than what you would expect because they are on another world in one of the special features. Oh well Sorry I actually worked hard to get the spellings off of the DVD's

Oh please does anybody know what Kaname's brothers first name is? If I cannot find out what his name is; I will have to create one of my own! This would be very bad. I am not good with Japanese names. He would probably end up Sean or Duncan or something. Help!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kaname Takasato stood staring at his painting of the Twelve Kingdoms. Try as he might he could remember nothing of the time he was spirited away. He remembered nothing except for brief flashes of memory and nightmares that seemed to fade as soon as he awoke. _Why can't I remember?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly he thought of the young girl with dark hair who kept coming to visit him. The one his brother liked so much. She kept telling him he should try to forget that world and live in this one. She remembered that world; he was sure of it.

Setting his paintbrush down he went downstairs to look for his brother. Finding him in front of the fridge drinking milk out of the carton Kaname asked, "I need to find that girl Yuka Sugimoto. Do you know where I can find her?"

His brother choked on the milk he had been drinking and visibly paled. "W...Why do you want to see her? Are you mad at her or something?" Fear and hostility ringing in his voice.

Kaname blinked then sighed. "No, I only want to ask her a few questions."

Reluctantly picking up the phone, he dialed Yuka's number. He had been wanting to get up the nerve to call her. Now he had an excuse. The only problem was he did not want to put her in danger from his brothers' curse. As the phone started ringing he couldn't help hoping she would not be home.

* * *

The cloud of smoke was the first indication that something was wrong. Youko and Rakushun had made it to his mothers home in record time. Arriving as the last light of the sun painted the clouds in reds, golds and violets. Rakushun could smell it in the distance. There was only one place that it could be coming from...his mother's home.

The house was engulfed in flames and had been for sometime. Rakushun cried out at the same time Youko asked her shirei if anybody was inside.

"No one is within the building." Hankyo stated confidently.

"Hankyo says no one is inside." Youko tried to comfort her friend.

"Then...where is she?"

"We'll find her. I promise." Then, turning back to the invisible youma still flying at her side she commanded them. "Hankyo, Hyouki we have to find Rakushuns' mother quickly!" Instantly Hankyo sprang forth from the shadows and raced ahead of the tired kiijuu Youko and Rakushun were riding. Youko blinked. "Hyouki...why aren't you going to look too? I asked both of you."

"Forgive me, Kei Taiho commanded that one of us were to be by your side for the entire time you are out of the palace. He doesn't like the plan and is concerned for your safety."

_Keiki! That bacca!_ Youko balled her hand into a fist. _This is the way he gets the last word in when I don't listen to him._ Youko sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him. It was his way of making sure she was safe. It was just the way he did it secretly, behind her back, that really irked her.

* * *

The village was badly damaged from the storm. Absently Allen wondered why everyone was so concerned about him when they obviously had more pressing issues at hand. The mob drew in around him shouting things he did not understand. He did not know why but it was apparent that they did not like him. The way they were waiving their pitchforks he knew he did not want to stick around. At the same time being a Knight of Astoria meant he couldn't just slash his way through. It wouldn't be honorable and he didn't want to hurt these people.

Backing up Allen crouched down low. Just as the first villager swung at him with a rake he leapt up high over their heads spinning in midair to land on his feet. Instantly he ran from the village and disappeared into the forest. He was having a very bad day.

* * *

Shouryu made it back to the camp without anybody noticing he had slipped away. Absently he wondered why he had felt so irritated that Youko had apparently changed the plan. The original plan gave him a few more days to get the information they were needing before she joined him. That wasn't such a big deal En knew that he could get that stuffed chicken, Kouyou, to talk turkey. Kouyou loved to hint around about it. It wouldn't take much to get him to spill the beans. The fact that she was early didn't bother him at all. _I was looking forward to Youko joining me. I couldn't wait to get to know her outside of the conventions of the palace._

It was that she had brought Rakushun with her. _Why did she have to bring him?_ Shouryu stopped walking shocked at this thought. He didn't mind Rakushun. He seemed a good friend to Youko and she needed all of the true friends she could gather around her. Shaking his head, he continued walking.

_He knows her so well. He knew her before she became the queen. He had been her traveling companion and her first true friend she had met in this world_._ Why is this bothering me? Maybe it is just that I was looking forward to having some alone time with her to get to know her better._

_She is so young and beautiful. She has changed so much from the frightened girl who assumed the Throne of Kei. She is so different from any woman I have ever met!_ He smiled at this thought. _Hmmm. Apparently, I like Youko. I must like her a lot. After all these years for me to start acting like a fool over a girl is something new and different. _Shouryu almost started laughing out loud as he decided that he liked feeling like that. _I was getting so cynical of everything. But Youko, she sees everything through the eyes of youth. That is one of the things I love about her. _En blinked at this thought. "Oh man I have got it bad!" En laughed. _Now I am even talking to myself._

* * *

Yuka smiled at the two young men before her she was very curious as to why Kaname wanted to see her. He was so withdrawn, and she was glad he had come to see her. She was glad that they had both come to see her she had been waiting for Takasato San to make a move. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed it was his younger brother who had gotten him to finally call her.

Kaname broke the silence first. "You used to come and tell me you thought I should try to forget about that world."

"Yes, I thought you were like me. You always seem so sad and withdrawn. I used to be a lot like that. I thought I didn't belong in this world. So I withdrew into my own one. After I was spirited away, I realized that I do belong here. I learned that the world we live in is what we make of it. I thought that if you let go of that other world you could come to like this one more. After I was visited by one of your Shirei I realized that you are not like me. Then I was curious to find out more about you."

Kaname furrowed his eyes. _Shirei?_ "The fact that you said I should try to forget about that other world means that you do remember it. I need to. Please talk to me about it. What are you talking about saying my shirei came to visit you? What is a shirei?"

"You don't know?" Yuka asked incredulously. Her brow furrowed. She was certain it was a shirei it acted just like Youkos'. "But, shirei don't take action without orders. At least, I didn't think they did."

"Excuse me; what are shirei?" Kaname's brother asked.

Yuka blinked. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

A.N. continued. Yes I cannot seem to shut up. I was trying to respond to all reviews but I recently heard that by doing so you can end up in trouble with if you do. So I am sorry I do not want my account deleted. Please still review and let me know what you like and don't like. I really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Between Love and Hate chapter 4. I still don't own the characters. Good Golly! It has been so long since I updated this thing. Sorry it is taking so long to update. Also it is taking a lot longer to get the story going as originally planned. Well anywho. Thank-you everybody who is reviewing and supporting my story. Please continue. I know chapters are really slow coming in this story but I will follow through with it.

* * *

Kibou, King En's Sanki Youma, (a creature that can change shapes) arrived at the smoldering ruin that was once a house. Instantly it changed its' shape again, this time into a wolf youma, and started tracking the Queen of Kei. It hadn't been very long ago that she and that rat hanju were there. Together they had gone into the forest after the ones who had set the fire and taken the woman with them.

Racing into the darkening forest Kibou raced to locate her. King En had commanded she be lead to him and given extra protection. Kibou was just the shirei to do it. It wasn't long before he located them. Stopping at a respectful distance from her shirei he made himself known.

A loud and piercing cry of a wolf shattered the silence of the forest making Rakushun jump.

"Kibou, announces his arrival." The youma at her side stated.

"He is early...but then so am I. I had better go talk to him and explain the situation." Youko whispered to Hankyo. Then to Rakushun she stated, "That is a shirei from King En I was to meet it for some other business later. I should go talk to him. Hankyo will stay and protect you. Hyouki and I will be right back."

When she neared the clearing Hyouki came forth and stood between her and the other shirei. He was clearly mistrustful of the other creature. Kibou did not seem offended however and even seemed to smile at the possessive and protective way her shirei were acting.

"My master sends his greetings and welcome to you. I have been sent to guide you to a meeting place and to guard you."

"We protect her majesty." Hyouki stated from where be stood before her. "Do not try to approach her any closer than you are, unless you are with your king."

"Then I shall assist you in that protection from a distance."

"Thank-you, however I am not ready to go just yet. We are tracking some men who took my friends mother. We have to retrieve her safely before I can go with you. It shouldn't take too long. I should be able to meet you on the before agreed upon date and time." _I hope._

"I will assist and protect you while you are doing this. I believe the men who are ahead of you are going back to the other men King En is with."

"I thought that might be the case. This could cause problems. I don't want to blow his cover but we have to get Rakushuns' mother to safety."

"I will go ahead and see what her condition is and return to you."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be getting back to Shouryu?"

"His majesty said I should assist and protect you in any way I can."

* * *

Allen was so sick of this place he couldn't even begin to describe it. He was starving alone and had run from a fight because he didn't want to kill a bunch of crazed villagers. Now he sat by his fire wondering if any of the odd creatures he had seen in this forest were eatable. He was hesitant to try it because creatures that strange looking could certainly prove to be poisonous.

Slinking into the shadows Allen gripped his sword. Surely anybody who was approaching in friendship would have called out to announce their approach? These men seemed to be trying to approach silently. They weren't doing a very good job of it. There were some odd noises coming from their direction.

A small group of men entered the clearing with swords drawn and arrows notched. Allen's eyes narrowed when he noticed that they had a woman with them. Her hands were bound and she had a gag in her mouth. They threw her on the ground and Allen was hard pressed not to rush blindly to her aid. He ground his teeth in frustration as he waited and watched. It was possible that these men were lawmen and she was a criminal...but looking at them he knew that the possibility was not very great. The men looked more like thugs and the woman looked like a mother or grandmother. There was something homey about her and he could see from her eyes that she was frightened.

Allen climbed the tree he was next to. From there he watched and waited. His mind was made up when they untied the woman and put her to work fixing them food. Several of the more desperate men seemed to be eyeing her lewdly. Allen knew he would need to act soon. But he also knew that the men were concerned about who had started the fire. A number of them spread out and started looking around the area for him.

_I could take them but I want to be sure she won't be harmed in the process. I also do not want to be shot with one of those arrows some of them are packing around. Better to cut down their numbers before I make my move. _

This decided Allen sprang to action. Instantly he had taken out several of them before he turned and rushed into the camp. He moved silently and swiftly like a lethal wind. One of them managed a loud shout for help before Allen took him down. Turning to the lady he took her hand and lead her out back the way the group of men had come from.

She said something to him in that same language that he didn't understand, but her tone of voice spoke volumes. She was thanking him and yet was worried about him as well. Allen smiled at her and bowed. "It was my pleasure to assist you." He stated. She obviously didn't understand his words but she smiled and taking his hand started leading him through the forest. _I hope she is leading me to someplace with food and people who won't attack me with pitchforks. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Yuka had not gotten very far in her explanation, She was telling them about how she and Asano were on the roof of the school when Keiki and Youko came running out on the roof. Kaname became excited and interrupted.

"Keiki, I remember a tall man with long blond hair." His brother blinked for a moment it was like Kaname was old self again. Kaname blinked and blushed slightly. "I am sorry, it's just the memory was so warm. I only remember flashes but I get the feeling that he was very important to me. Please continue."

"So you know prim and proper Keiki?"

"Please tell me more about him."

Yula blinked she could see the adoration for Keiki in Kanames' eyes. She took a few moments to decide what to say. Declining to mention the stick up his but she decided to start with the most obvious thing to describe about Keiki.

"Well, for starters he isn't human. He is what is called a Kirin a holy creature who chooses the king or queen of their kingdom. At the time we didn't know this the only thing we did know was that something strange was happening." At this point Yuka had continued to tell her story to the Takasado brothers, one seemed to hang on her every word like it was the most important thing in the world and the other seemed to listen in shock. She had seen the suprise enter his eyes when Kaname had asked her aboutthe "other world."When he realized that she had been spirited away like his brother a light seemed to come on in his mind. She knew he couldn't understand why she was interested in Kaname. She wondered if that was why he hadn't called her recently. _Does he think I am interested in his brother?

* * *

_

King En walked feeling the eyes of the rest of the syndicate group he was with watch him closely. They still did not completely trust him despite the show he had put on making it look like he had killed some kaikyaku. And his assistance when some Youma attacked their group. But he had gotten the boss drunk and had gotten some information out of him. Enough to know that a lot more was going on besides just a group of people out to kill hanjyuu taika and kaikyaku. He still hadn't found out what king or queen was financing their operation but he had found out something far more dark and sinister. Something he had no idea how to go about fixing the problem to. His original questions were answered and he and Youko could continue on their self appointed mission but with his answers he had even more questions and some of them left him wondering what he should do next. Did that stuffed turkey have any more info to dish out to him or not? At this point he thought he would stick around at least until Youko came and then they could decide what to do next together.

* * *

A.N. Sorry I had meant this to be a longer chapter. But, I am having a hard time writing lately. I guess the old writers block is banging me over the head. I know what I want to write. It just the actual writing it that is making things difficult. I will try not to let another 3 months pass by before I update this like I did last time. I cannot even remember if I responded to everybody (s) reviews. Sorry if I missed you. Please keep reviewing anyways. Oh I still haven't figured outKaname's brothers name.Please help me think of a name for him.Is Xian? I think it is aChineese name? Sean, Irish? hmm Buster? I don't think so. Hiku...ACK that is a type of poetry! Help please. Thank you. 


End file.
